


Unanswered Request

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec had one request on his death bed...but would he come?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanswered Request

**Fandom** : The Mortal Instruments  
 **Pairing** : Malec (post break up)  
 **Prompt** : Broken

* * *

 

Alec would have been complaining if he had been aware of how tightly Jace was holding onto his hand. But…there was no way he could know, Alec hadn’t responded to them in hours, his vitals slowly dropping. Jace’sparabatai rune throbbed on his shoulder and he kept touching it with his other hand, checking for blood. He knew it wouldn’t be much longer before his fingers came away stained red.

“Mag…” Jace’s eyes flickered to Alec’s face at the whimper. “…nus…”

Jace gritted his teeth until they hurt. He had sent for the warlock hours ago but he had never come. If Alec hadn’t been calling for him in his delirium, he wouldn’t have bothered; but who was he to deny his brother his last request? Yes they had broken up and yes the warlock had refused to help them but Jace never thought he wouldn’t come if Alec was dy—needed—him.

He looked over Alec to where Isabelle had fallen asleep in the chair she had pulled up beside the bed. There were circles under her eyes, and tear stains on her cheeks. He couldn’t blame her, they were all exhausted, and the only thing keeping him awake was the throbbing in his shoulder. Maryse had left the room crying after the runes wouldn’t work, she couldn’t watch her son die.

Alec’s fingers were cool against his skin. All of Alec’s skin had gone cool actually, his face had been flushed when they had first gotten back but even that flush had gone now. Jace bowed his head, fighting back tears. He knew that they prepared for these situations all their lives, no one of them knowing when death would come, but he wasn’t ready to lose Alec. He needed his brother there to be the voice of reason.

“Damn you for being so self-sacrificing Alec…if you weren’t so determined to protect everyone, you wouldn’t be here.”

Alec’s breath hitched and stopped. Jace’s head jerked up. He didn’t—couldn’t—breathe. Alec exhaled and drew in another ragged breath. “Magnus…no…” One breath, two…and then no more. Jace’s hand went to his shoulder and when his fingers came away they were covered in blood.


End file.
